


Синдром Кассандры

by Icy_Wiener



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, soft detective, США, Современность, аврорат, фик об оригинальных персонажах
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Wiener/pseuds/Icy_Wiener
Summary: Бостон, 2015.Сэм Картер, без пяти минут новый сотрудник бостонского аврората и её напарник, Джейсон Вайс, потомок первых двенадцати авроров, приступают к своему первому делу - расследованию похищения юной волшебницы, предсказанное некой прорицательницей с очень и очень сомнительной репутацией.





	1. Chapter 1

«Я знаю, каково это — когда ты боишься собственных мыслей»

 «Мыслить как преступник»

 

«Нам предрекая судьбу, уста отверзла Кассандра, —  
   Тевкры не верили ей, по веленью бога, и раньше»

«Энеида» Вергилий

 

Утро двадцать пятого сентября две тысячи пятнадцатого года отметилось целым ворохом событий в магическом мире Бостона. Однако, особого внимания, учитывая историю о которой вы сейчас услышите, заслуживают всего лишь несколько из них.

Кое-кто наблюдательный мог бы заметить небольшую толпу взбудораженных людей, с заговорщицким видом переглядывающихся у дверей небольшой букмекерской конторы «Гольдштейн и Сыновья». И если этот кто-то никогда не слышал о квидпоте, игре ловких и немного сумасшедших, то суетливые и довольные шепотки о «превосходном финте Снейтчера» и «вырванной у красно-синих победе» оставили бы у него весьма странные впечатления о собравшихся.

Кое-кто достаточно бестактный и, при этом, незаметный, мог бы увидеть, как в крошечной спальне над лавкой «Диковинных трав и экстравагантных товаров мадам Соланж» проснулась от беспокойного сна преклонных лет женщина, медленно села в кровати и, стерев с щек две мокрые дорожки, потянулась к трубке старинного телефона на прикроватной тумбочке.

Кое-кто… В общем-то, практически любой, кому вдруг захотелось бы свернуть за здание из красного кирпича на перекрестке Молтон и Вайн-стрит, мог бы увидеть невысокую, светловолосую девушку что-то горячо и нетерпеливо нашептывающую неприглядного вида голове горгульи, торчащей из угла дома. И если подойти поближе, то можно расслышать…


	2. Chapter 2

\- … Окей, я понимаю, у нас обеих было тяжелое утро – я летела эконом-классом из Нью-Йорка в Бостон, ты, - девушка в сомнении подняла взгляд к небу, на котором не было видно ни тучки. – Похоже, не так уж сильно и занята была, да, подруга? Готова поспорить, последний дождь здесь был целую вечность назад, любой заскучает.

Каменная голова горгульи, выполняющая роль сомнительного элемента декора и водостока одновременно, продолжала безучастно смотреть на свою собеседницу чуть выпуклыми глазами.

\- Так что давай поступим вот как. Мы обе войдем в положение друг друга, я снова, медленно, аккуратно и с уважением произнесу эту латинскую чушь, ты меня пропустишь, а уже _потом,_ когда я не буду так торопиться, - заговорщицки поглядев по сторонам, девушка отвернула полу короткого джинсового жакета, показав горгулье кончик ольховой палочки, выглядывающий из продолговатого кармашка на нем. – Мы с тобой устроим вечеринку «Агуаменти» только для нас двоих, хорошо?

Если у горгульи и было какое-то мнение по поводу грядущей вечеринки, то она решила придержать его при себе. Неуверенно покачав головой, девушка отошла на полшага назад, нетерпеливо выдохнула и потерла кончик чуть вздернутого носа:

\- Давай, Картер, ты не мылась со вчерашнего утра. Тебе и самой не помешала бы вечеринка «Агуаменти» в ближайшие пару часов. Соберись, - она коротко прочистила горло и ровным голосом произнесла. – _Periculum in mora_. (1)

С дерева неподалеку слетела любопытная синица, где-то за зданием послышался истошный вопль клаксона, однако никаких других изменений в округе не последовало.

\- _Проклятье._ Еще раз десять, и я точно потеряю настрой, - запустив пальцы в короткие светлые волосы, Картер раздраженно поддала носком кроссовки ближайший камень. – Может, стоит попробовать бостонский акцент? _Пе-хи-кулум ин мо-ха?_

Как только с её губ слетело последнее слово, произошло сразу три события одновременно. Каменная голова горгульи резко сомкнула доселе разинутый рот, обнажив острые зубы в неприятном оскале. Участок кирпичной стены слева от головы дернулся в едва заметной человеческому глазу ряби и откуда-то из-за неё на Картер отчетливо дохнуло подвальным холодом. А примерно в паре метров позади от девушки послышался скрип гравия.

\- Это ведь не мой бостонский настолько хорош, так? – позволив себе осторожную улыбку, Картер чуть повернула голову на источник звука.

\- Нет, - спокойным мужским голосом ответил ей кто-то из-за спины, а потом, без промедления, добавил. – Сделайте ровно три шага за стену и стойте на месте. Я узнаю, если вы сделаете два. Или четыре.

«У него приятный голос, и он точно умеет считать до четырех. Везучая ты, Картер!» - подумала она, шагнув навстречу кирпичной кладке. А затем сделала еще один шаг. И еще.

Когда её глаза привыкли к полутьме просторного и пустоватого холла, в котором она оказалась, голос позади неё без нажима, но с определенным намеком на нежелательность дальнейших пререканий, продолжил:

\- Итак, вы знаете служебный пароль, правда, устаревший на два дня и вы, определенно, не из здешних мест. Может, проясните ситуацию? – заметив начало движения, мужчина быстро добавил. - Не оборачиваясь. По крайней мере, пока.

Мысленно сосчитав до трех, Картер плавным движением указала большим пальцем себе за спину, на маленький кожаный рюкзак.

\- Саммер Джей Картер. Или Сэм. Нью-Йоркское Отделение Защиты Правопорядка, - помедлив полсекунды, она добавила. – Магического правопорядка. И до сегодняшнего дня. Перехожу в бостонское ведомство сразу по сдаче рапорта местному комиссару. Я могу повернуться?

\- Пока еще нет, - услышала Картер буквально в полуметре от себя и с некой долей уважения отметила, что не уловила и намека на шаги. Это чувство, впрочем, сменилось легким замешательством, когда она почувствовала руку у себя на поясе.

\- Третья база? Уже? Я ведь даже не знаю, за какую команду в квидпоте ты болеешь! - пробормотала она под нос, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Впрочем, вопреки её предположению, рука лишь на краткое мгновение застыла, а затем аккуратно сняла с ремня Картер кожаный чехол с жетоном.

\- База? Понятия не имею, о чем вы, агент, -  немного рассеянно заметил голос. – Можете повернуться.

« _Серьезно?_ Сколько тебе, восемь?» - сделав быстрый шаг вперед, Сэм развернулась на каблуках и, наконец, оглядела своего собеседника. - «О нет. Определенно, не восемь».

Навскидку, ему можно было дать от тридцати пяти до сорока. Массивная челюсть, высокий лоб, широко расставленные глаза. Рано пробившаяся седина в темных волосах, равно как и густая щетина, вот-вот готовая перерасти в полноценную бороду, добавляла пару лет сверху. И если бы не глаза, по-настоящему ярко-голубые, она бы все-таки остановилась на сорока.

«… И, похоже, он умеет носить костюм. Кто бы знал, насколько редкий талант», - машинально отметила Картер, следя за тем, как скрывается во внутреннем кармане темно-синего пиджака аккуратная терновая палочка.

\- Ну, база. _Бейсбол._ На первой вы держитесь за руки, на второй руки от пояса и выше, на третьей -  от пояса и ниже, четвертая…

Его рука, потянувшаяся было вернуть Картер жетон, снова замерла на половине движения. Глубокая морщина пролегла меж бровей.

\- Я не до конца понимаю. Речь идет о спорте не-магов или о некоем связанном с ним… эвфемизме?

\- Второе. Но это я в шутку, -  ответила Картер, забирая жетон и пряча его в кармане. – Сама предпочитаю квидпот. «Вампусы Аризоны», если что.

Решив удовлетвориться этим ответом, мужчина кивнул и, после некоторой паузы, ответил:

\- Понятно. Что ж… мисс Картер, рад знакомству. Джейсон Вайс, бостонский отдел авроров. И я, - после чуть более продолжительной паузы, он, замявшись, продолжил. - … Предпочитаю квиддич. Пойдемте, мне лучше сопроводить вас до регистратуры.

 «И вот теперь уже я не уверена насчет эвфемизмов», - подумала она, глядя вслед удаляющемуся Джейсону. – «С другой стороны, мужчина, который носит костюм за несколько сотен баксов и получает удовольствие от наблюдения за кучей английских аристократов, гоняющихся за золотым мячиком и забивающих _специальными битами_ кожаные мячи в _огромные_ кольца, внезапно оказался геем. _Какой сюрприз_ ».

\- Буду очень благодарна, мистер Вайс. Вообще, моя подруга, Лорен Кеннеди, планировала встретить меня в аэропорту, но, кажется, немного заплутала. Хотя это неудивительно – Логан и утром похож на взорвавшийся термитник.

Джейсон замедлил шаг и с любопытством взглянул на неё из-за плеча.

\- Мисс Кеннеди из отдела криминалистики? Интересно, - он в задумчивости потер подбородок. – И не-магический воздушный транспорт. Порт-ключи вышли из моды в Нью-Йорке?

Они оба остановились возле одной из трех дверей, ведущих из холла и, собираясь с ответом, Сэм позволила себе полюбоваться витражным изображением гром-птицы, сжимающей в лапах внушительного вида гладиус, на лезвии которого был вытравлен вопрос «Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?». (2)

\- Не вполне. Я из семьи не-магов, - она с любопытством перевела взгляд от двери на лицо своего собеседника, к своему легкому разочарованию пополам с облегчением наблюдая полное отсутствие какой-либо реакции. – Так что для меня это скорее дань ностальгии. Плюс, Лорен очень хотелось побывать в аэропорту. Полагаю, для неё это что-то вроде приключения. Готова поспорить, она даже подготовила табличку встречающего.

\- Насколько я знаю, у нынешних самолетов на борту довольно много тонкой электроники, - Джейсон опустил руку на резную ручку двери и укоризненно свел брови. – Довольно безответственно с вашей стороны, мисс Картер.

«Волшебник, отчитывающий _меня_ за небрежение к не-магам? Что-то новенькое», - подметила Саммер, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте, – «Возможно, стоило бы подружиться».

\- Меня досмотрел наш человек из таможенного контроля. Допустимое количество магических предметов, место в середине салона и абсолютная трезвость. Все было под контролем, мистер Вайс.  

Немного расслабившись и кивнув, Джейсон повернул ручку двери, позволяя Картер пройти первой. Не удержавшись и изобразив нечто вроде неуклюжего книксена, она сделала шаг вперед и…

 

… Утонула в звуках, смешении цветов и запахов, которыми был полон этот огромный зал, чем-то напоминающий внутренности гигантского криптекса – медленно и вразнобой вращающиеся ярусы уходили ввысь, заканчиваясь примерно на высоте пятнадцати метров, где всю эту конструкцию накрывал выгнутый в полусферу стеклянный купол. И да, бостонский департамент защиты магического правопорядка ничем не уступал Нью-Йоркскому, когда дело касалось той особой суеты, которая почти кричала в ухо любому входящему: «Время – деньги. И мы все здесь не шибко богаты».  

Прямо перед её носом пролетела стайка бумажных стрижей, у одного из которых, в силу ошибки конструкции, на лету расправилось правое крыло, и он с беспомощным писком упал в чей-то стакан с кофе. Владелец напитка, не заметив неожиданного дополнения, быстро сделал последний глоток из бумажного стаканчика и, смяв его и чье-то срочное донесение, не глядя скинул их обоих в огромную мусорную корзину, почти по самый край полную такими же комками.

Ярусом выше Картер, выплюнув последнюю порцию особо грязных ругательств, взорвался облаком зеленоватого дыма Громовещатель, заставив понурого вида служащего сменить цвет лица с ярко-алого на отчетливо зеленоватый – двинувшиеся было утешить коллеги резко отпрянули и заспешили по каким-то своим очень важным делам.

Ярусом ниже некий плюгавый молодой человек с поразительной ловкостью вывернулся из рук придерживающих его авроров и, ударившись о гладкий, мраморный пол, обратился в маленькую ласку крайне паскудного вида, тут же стремительно скрывшуюся в толпе. Мрачно переглянувшись, оба аврора взмахнули палочками и уже две поджарые гончие устремились вслед за беглецом.

\- Удивлены? Я думал, Нью-Йоркский департамент чувствуется примерно так же, - перекрикивая гам и шум, заметил Джейсон, аккуратно убирая Картер с пути нескольких пакваджи, каждый из которых держал в руках по стопке бумаг, возвышающихся над их головами. 

\- Он больше похож на лабиринт, построенный сумасшедшим, - крикнула в ответ Картер, пожимая плечами. – Бостонский походит на концертный зал, построенный его младшим братом. Мне нравится.

Издав нечто среднее между фырканьем и смешком, Вайс еще раз передвинул её с пути все тех же пакваджи, в этот раз направляющихся обратно – стопки в их руках приобрели совершенно пугающий размер.

\- _Младшим_ братом? Возможно мне стоит оставить вас здесь на пару часов, мисс Картер, чтобы вы сами убедились в гении архитектора - отчаявшись, похудев на пару кило и найдя все что угодно, даже отдел особо опасных улик и тот закуток с двумя мумифицированными уборщиками, который мы второй год не можем найти _снова_ , словом, абсолютно все, кроме регистратуры.

Картер перехватилась за локоть Джейсона покрепче и торопливо заверила его:

\- О, это не оскорбление. Уверена, он был настолько свихнувшимся, больным ублюдком, что люди, приходившие к нему в гости на День Независимости, возвращались домой только к Рождеству. Так что твоя помощь будет неоценима, - она несколько беспокойно улыбнулась. –. Ты ведь шутил насчет тех уборщиков?

\- Почти, - без улыбки ответил Вайс и достал палочку. – Приготовьтесь.

Сэм удивленно вскинула брови, но, дав дорогу колоритному волшебнику с окладистой седой бородой и в байкерском жилете, кивнула и выдохнула. А затем они аппарировали.

Переборов секундное головокружение и, наконец, глубоко вдохнув, Картер огляделась. Стеклянный купол казался теперь ближе, а ярус, на котором они высадились, выглядел обширнее. Когда её взгляд остановился на стойках регистратуры, с губ, против воли, сорвался приглушенный вздох:

\- _Конечно,_ \- пробормотала она, оглядывая ряды очередей, выстроившихся возле каждой из шести кабинок с маленькими окошечками. – «Быстро зайдем, получим документы и на весь оставшийся день свободны», да, Лорен?

 _-_ Не падайте духом раньше времени, агент Картер, - Джейсон ободряюще кивнул ей и указал на почти незаметную кабинку, возле которой, к удивлению Саммер, очереди не оказалось – только один здоровенный мужчина, сжимающий в руках клетку с чем-то отчаянно мельтешащим внутри неё, что-то сбивчиво объяснял хмурой женщине-пакваджи за окошком.

\- Ты знаешь, в Нью-Йорке тоже есть одна кабинка регистратуры, к которой почти никогда нет очереди, - кисло усмехнулась Картер. – И если это то, о чем я думаю, то, похоже, _самое время_ хорошенько упасть духом.

Поведя плечами, она пару раз хлопнула себя ладонями по щекам и выпрямилась.

\- Спасибо за помощь, агент Вайс, - Картер перехватила поудобнее рюкзачок и сделала первый шаг в сторону указанной кабинки. Второй сделать не получилось, потому что знакомая уже рука легла на плечо.

\- Постойте, мисс Картер. Я, все-таки, не изверг. Идите за мной и постарайтесь не реагировать на особо язвительные комментарии, - он вздохнул. – Мэйв может быть… резкой.

«Интересно. Похоже, в этом главное отличие магического Бостона от того же Нью-Йорка. Тебя все еще без опаски придерживают за плечо, не боятся открывать перед тобой двери и не всегда уверены в том, что ты сама можешь завязать шнурки» - Сэм улыбнулась в кулак. – «В _том_ мире я бы уже могла похоронить его задницу под целым ворохом судебных исков… И была бы похоронена в ответ, возможно».

Тем не менее, мысленно взвесив плюсы и минусы, Саммер пришла к выводу, что начинать знакомство с декларации собственной беспомощности, да еще и в сравнительно простом деле – плохая идея. Поэтому лишь коротко покачала головой:

\- Еще раз спасибо, агент Вайс, но, пожалуй, мне действительно не стоит злоупотреблять твоим временем, - она похлопала ладонью по поясу с жетоном. – Как-то раз мне удалось убедить речного тролля не использовать мой позвоночник вместо зубочистки. Думаю, я и здесь как-нибудь управлюсь.

Смерив Картер долгим взглядом, значение которого ей расшифровать не удалось, Джейсон сказал:

\- Я _настаиваю,_ мисс Картер. В конце концов, мы прошли через служебный ход, а у вас нет гостевого пропуска, впрочем, как и служебного, _поскольку вы все еще не работаете здесь_ , - кивнув в сторону кабинки, Вайс продолжил. – Мы очень серьезно относимся к безопасности здесь, в Бостоне. В Нью-Йорке не так?

Чуть прищурившись, Саммер ответила, растягивая слова:

\- Конечно не так, мистер Вайс. В Нью-Йорке мы периодически устраиваем вечеринки открытых дверей. Не-маги, несовершеннолетние, преступники и магические твари - свободный вход и выход для всех. Конечно, в те дни, когда мы не занимаемся корпоративными оргиями – туда только по приглашениям.

Не удостоив эту реплику ответом, агент Джейсон Вайс последовал за Картер к регистрационной стойке.

 

\- Послушайте, мисс Тонквар, я ведь не прошу ничего невозможного!  Мне всего лишь нужна еще одна встреча с мистером Делаверо, я законопослушный налогоплательщик, в конце концов и имею право на…

Прервав запальчивую речь одним коротким движением миниатюрной ручки, строгого вида пакваджи одарила стоящего перед ней мужчину долгим, изучающим взглядом из-под круглых очков в серебристой оправе, а затем, неожиданно глубоким и мелодичным голосом ответила ему:

\- Если мне не изменяет память, мистер Брайт, ваша заявка была принята к рассмотрению и сейчас дожидается своей очереди в порядке выставленного ей приоритета. Какой именно приоритет будет выставлен предложению использовать _корнуэльских пикси в качестве почтовых животных,_ \- она сделала краткую паузу, позволяя тишине подчеркнуть здравомыслие этого решения. – Вы могли бы догадаться и сами, полагаю, если бы не были человеком, купившим целый выводок _корнуэльских пикси, с рук, находясь в чужой стране, в некоем Лютном переулке._

\- Он сказал, что они вот-вот запустят проект в Министерстве! – простонал мистер Брайт, потрясая перед лицом пакваджи клеткой с крайне недовольной пикси.

\- Полагаю, как только разберутся с тем многообещающим предложением _о волшебных бобах, -_ кончики ушей, выглядывающие из аккуратного, белоснежного каре мисс Тонквар, дернулись в раздражении. -  Но я бы на вашем месте особо на это не рассчитывала, говорят, британцы встретились с непредвиденной проблемой. _Великаны_ , знаете ли.

Уже готовясь закрыть створки окошка прямо перед носом мистера Брайта и его разъяренной пикси, пакваджи встретилась взглядом с Вайсом - и Картер стала свидетельницей того, как в один миг её жесткие черты лица смягчились, придавая мисс Тонквар определенно умиленный вид – именно с таким выражением лица женщины, способные одним словом заморозить неуклюжих невесток и незадачливых зятьев, встречают любимых внуков.  

\- Здравствуй, Джейсон, - почти на октаву повысив голос, пропела мисс Тонквар и придвинулась к своему окошку, едва ли не высунувшись из него полностью.

\- Здра…

\- Нет _, погодите!_ – взвизгнул мистер Брайт, с лязгом поставив клетку с пикси на козырек будки, прямо перед носом пакваджи. – Я отстоял в здешних очередях почти тринадцать часов, считая это утро, вместе с этой… этим… мелким, прожорливым чудовищем и я никуда не уйду, пока…

И без того не слишком счастливая пикси шлепнулась о верхнюю часть своей клетки, затем, не удержавшись в воздухе, совершила кульбит и упала на выстланный желтоватой травой пол своей тюрьмы, оглушительно заорав при этом.

Картер засвистела нехитрый мотивчик, разглядывая крайне интересный барельеф на стене позади неё. Вайс неторопливым движением почесал подбородок, с холодным любопытством оглядывая взмокшего мистера Брайта.

С застывшим выражением лица, все еще улыбаясь, мисс Тонквар перевела взгляд с Джейсона на клетку перед ней, а затем, словно отойдя от ступора, придвинулась поближе к столу и что-то молниеносно застрочила на листе гербовой бумаги.

\- Вот так-то! – отдышавшись, победно провозгласил мистер Брайт, с довольным видом оглядываясь по сторонам.

Картер со сдавленным стоном подняла взгляд к потолку, чувствуя, как ноют от неловкости зубы. Вайс позволил себе чуть приподнять уголки губ.

Спустя еще несколько секунд пугающе официальный бланк, заверенный красным сургучом, высунулся из окошка прямо в руки мистера Брайта. Словно не веря глазам, он осторожно коснулся места, где широким росчерком отмечалось место для подписи.

\- Здесь?

Мисс Тонквар только кивнула, протянув вслед за первым листком второй, выглядевший абсолютно идентично. Приосанившись, мистер Брайт, едва пробежав взглядом по строчкам бланков, поставил незатейливую подпись и на первом и на втором. Сухо кивнув, мисс Тонквар постучала очень острым ногтем по одному из листов и тот, обернувшись изящной, бежевой сойкой, вспорхнул с козырька.

\- Настоящим уведомляю вас, мистер Джеремия Каллен Брайт, что вашей заявке только что был присвоен статус С-Тета, согласно которому вы являетесь частным соискателем заказа магического департамента на улучшение условий труда сотрудников департамента и подконтрольных ему отделений.

\- Превосх…

\- Так же _уведомляю_ _вас,_ что в срок трех рабочих дней вам необходимо будет предоставить следующий пакет документов: развернутую заявку по форме эм-шестьсот пятьдесят четыре в количестве пяти экземпляров, заверенный отделом по контролю за магическими существами сертификат здоровья поставляемых вами существ (спешу уведомить, что поскольку речь идет об эндемиках, не встречающихся в ареале Северной Америки, вам придется обратиться с запросом и готовой контрольной группой существ к британскому отделению), а также вам надлежит уплатить фиксированную пошлину за участие в конкурсе…

\- Подож…

\- _Предупреждаю вас,_ что в течении трех рабочих дней вам также надлежит предоставить объяснительную отделу таможенного контроля, поскольку указанный вами в декларации пункт о провозе «домашних питомцев» не соответствовал истине и будет пересмотрен, согласно статусу вашей заявки, немедленно. В случае промедления вам будут начислены пени, согласно параграфу пятнадцать-б федерального закона номер сто десять. Также мы отправили запрос британскому таможенному отделу о согласованности провоза животных-эндемиков для последующего получения материальной выгоды.

\- Но ведь…

\- _Помимо всего прочего,_ камера хранения для ваших животных, в количестве двадцати пяти штук, только что переведена из ведомства отдела по борьбе с мошенническими действиями в ведомство магического департамента и согласно этому переводу, ваши корнуэльские пикси более не считаются уликой, а объектом поданной вами заявки, который облагается налогом, а место хранения, не пожелай вы сменить его, будет сдано вам в аренду по фиксированному курсу, с которым вы можете ознакомиться в бухгалтерии. И это не считая, разумеется, услуг квалифицированного персонала, заботящегося об означенных пикси.

Не глядя на бессильно хватающего ртом воздух мистера Брайта, пакваджи щелкнула пальцами и целый ворох разноцветных бумажных птиц вылетел из её кабинки, с оглушительным чириканьем разлетаясь по им одним ведомым маршрутам.

\- Если бы я была вами, мистер Брайт, я бы спешно аппарировала. Либо из страны, либо в таможенный отдел – там вас, кстати, уже ждут.

Сделав пару неверных шагов, Джеремия Брайт рассеянно поднял палочку и с треском исчез – куда именно, оставалось загадкой. С легким презрением оглядев то место, где еще секунду назад стоял мужчина, мисс Тонквар вновь перевела взгляд на Джейсона.

\- Я бы назвала его идиотом, но большая часть знакомых мне идиотов была бы оскорблена сравнением, - фыркнув, она с легким любопытством оглядела Картер. – О, Джейсон, дорогой, тебе совершенно не обязательно было вести бедное создание сюда. Делаверо доверяет тебе в таких вопросах, так что мог бы стереть ей память и на месте. Или она проходит как фигурант? Вид у неё не очень. Надеюсь, ты не применял на девочке ничего серьезного.

Предупредив рвущийся из Картер ответ коротким движением кисти, Джейсон ответил:

\- Здравствуй, Мэйв. Нет, конечно, нет. На этот раз никакого забвения, это наше пополнение из Нью-Йорка. Агент Саммер Джей Картер.

\- Илверморни, выпуск две тысячи одиннадцатого года. Пакваджи, - Картер горделиво ударила себя в грудь сжатым кулаком. – Заставляем старика Уилла гордиться.

Воцарившееся после этой фразы неловкое молчание, наконец, прервалось тактичным покашливанием Джейсона. Словно избавившись от оцепенения, мисс Тонквар вздрогнула и задумчиво пробормотала:

\- Пакваджи, _конечно,_ \- хищно дернув носом, она широко улыбнулась. – Единственный факультет, названный в честь прямоходящего, обладающего разумом и самосознанием, социального _животного,_ не так ли? Возможно, когда-нибудь нашей диаспоре стоит открыть свою школу. С факультетами кенгуру, слона, попугая и _ирландца._ Туда будут входить молодые пакваджи с предрасположенностью к подростковому алкоголизму.

Чувствуя, как под ногами её потрескивает очень тонкий лед, Саммер кивнула:

\- Или шотландца. Для исключительно жадных пакваджи.

После долгих пяти секунд несколько напряженного молчания, мисс Тонквар коротко хмыкнула:

\- Однажды твой язык заведет тебя в очень неприятные места, девочка, - пакваджи быстро лизнула кончик указательного пальца и перевернула страницу массивной учетной книги, лежащей перед ней. – Но, пожалуй, не сегодня. Саммер Джессика Картер, тебе необходимо будет заполнить учетную карту Эр-Бета для сотрудников бостонского магического департамента, равно как и формуляр Ка-Гамма на предоставление обмундирования и обновление жетона, а также…

\- Джессика? – вполголоса переспросил Вайс, наклонившись почти к самому уху Саммер.

\- Ненавижу это имя, - так же вполголоса ответила та, с легким ужасом наблюдая за тем, как растет стопка формуляров и карт перед ней. – Большая часть Джессик, которых я знаю, слегка… Сумасшедшие, что ли.

\- Немного по-детски, не находишь, агент Картер?

Прежде чем Саммер собралась с ответом, стопку бумаг с грохотом увенчал здоровый металлический пульверизатор угрожающего вида.

\- Разумеется, все это после того, как ты пройдешь проверку Гибелью Воров, дорогая, - продолжала мисс Тонквар, накручивая на тонкий серебристый шланг пульверизатора бутыль, полную мерцающей жидкости.

\- Добро пожаловать в Бостон, - изобразив полупоклон, Джейсон Вайс сделал шаг назад и поднял палочку. - Здесь нет оргий и вечеринок открытых дверей, но тебе все равно понравится. Уверен.

Сказав это, он с громким хлопком аппарировал.

\- Мужчины, - коротко прокомментировала пакваджи, пуская в лицо Картер струю мельчайшей водяной пыли. – Рано или поздно они оставляют тебя наедине с женщиной, которая тебя ни в грош не ставит и убегают, поджав хвосты. Не так ли, милочка?

______

1\. "Опасность в промедлении" (лат.)

2\. "Кто сторожит самих сторожей?" (лат.)


	3. Chapter 3

Джейсон Вайс питал особую нелюбовь к кабинету комиссара бостонского магического департамента. Причин тому было несколько, но если бы его попросили бы, не задумываясь, назвать первые три, он бы ответил в следующем порядке: портреты, кресла и цветы.

Четыре рукописных портрета предыдущих комиссаров Бостона неотрывно наблюдали за происходящим в кабинете, свисая со стены позади стола комиссара действующего. Периодически они переглядывались, обмениваясь им одним понятными выводами, причем, учитывая характер бывших глав полицейского департамента, редко эти выводы можно было бы назвать лестными. Не добавлял облегчения еще и тот факт, что одним из этих глав был прадед Джейсона. Он до сих пор помнил день своего первого рапорта в этом кабинете, тогда изображение Аристотеля Вайса с полминуты усердно ковыряло узловатым мизинцем в носу и только после тщательного изучения вещества, добытого им из глубин ноздри, соизволило обратить внимание на в ту пору еще юного Джейсона. Даже сейчас аврор испытывал некую неловкость глядя на суровый профиль прадеда, просидевшего в кресле комиссара до семидесяти лет. И хотя Джейсон никому бы в этом не признался, в глубине души он считал, что было бы лучше, подай Аристотель в отставку хотя бы на пару лет раньше.

Что касательно кресел, то здесь все было гораздо проще. Кресла в этом кабинете были _задуманы_ так, чтобы в них нельзя было устроиться хотя бы с намеком на комфорт. Причудливо выгнутые спинки остро упирались куда-то в позвоночник при попытке откинуться на них, а гладкие кожаные сиденья либо излишне задирали ноги, почти отрывая их от пола, либо заставляли сидящего соскользнуть с них, если тот вздумал устроиться на самом краю. Лишь немногим, подобно Джейсону, удавалось найти позицию сомнительного удобства, в любой момент грозящего обернуться либо падением, либо несколько двусмысленной позой.

\- Ты опоздал, мальчик мой, - без укора, просто констатируя факт, сказал Алистер Делаверо, комиссар магического департамента Бостона, опрыскивая из небольшого пульверизатора ярко-фиолетовые гортензии в горшке.

Хотя никто не мог утверждать этого точно, но многие полагали, что эти проклятые гортензии, круглый год цветущие на подоконнике кабинета Делаверо, были зачарованы так, чтобы обильно давать пыльцу – даже самый стойкий посетитель спустя полминуты начинал дергать носом, стремясь избавиться от легкого зуда в ноздрях.

\- Виноват. Сопровождал наше пополнение, - глухо ответил Джейсон, не отнимая ребра ладони от носа. – Некая Саманта Джессика Картер, только что из Нью-Йорка. Скоро будет у вас. «Скоро» - в смысле, когда закончит с Мэйв.

Поставив пульверизатор на край подоконника, грузный мужчина в превосходном твидовом костюме-тройке добродушно рассмеялся и, пряча улыбку в пышных, седых усах, пророкотал:

-  Значит, у меня она появится не раньше следующего понедельника. Если ей повезет, - с некоторой неловкостью полных людей усевшись в коричневом кожаном кресле, он с любопытством поглядел на Джейсона, протирая мягкой тряпицей стекла очков. – И что ты думаешь?

\- Думаю, что речь идет о четверге этой недели, сэр. 

Ожидая привычного уже короткого смешка и смены темы разговора, Джейсон невольно напрягся, когда ни того, ни другого не последовало. Вместо этого комиссар Делаверо лишь придирчиво оглядел линзы своих круглых очков и, не удовлетворившись результатом, осторожно дохнул на них.

\- Прекрасно, но я ведь спрашивал совершенно не об этом, агент Вайс, - серые, почти бесцветные глаза Делаверо едва ли не полностью скрылись под опустившимися веками. – Что ты думаешь о ней, мой мальчик?

Джейсон прищурился и чуть сместился на кресле, перенося вес на ноги и складывая пальцы домиком перед лицом. Направление разговора с каждой секундой вызывало у него все больше необъяснимой тревоги.

\- Она молода, возраст примерно двадцать три или двадцать четыре года, относительно недавно закончила Илверморни на Пакваджи, обладает ольховой палочкой, длиной примерно восемь дюймов. Говорит с Нью-Йоркским акцентом, но он скорее наработанный, нежели родной. Много шутит. Использует юмор как средство защиты, в ключе, говорящем, скорее, о некоторой неврастеничности характера, – он перевел дыхание, следя за движениями пухлых пальцев комиссара, обычно обманчиво неловких. – Эмоциональна, наиболее вероятно, склонна к чрезмерному сопереживанию. Выросла в семье не-магов, похоже, активно использует их технологии. В частном разговоре упоминала ностальгию по чисто не-магическим элементам быта, как следствие, вполне возможно проводит достаточное количество времени в их среде.

\- Достаточное для чего? – вскинув кустистые брови, спросил Делаверо.

Джейсон пожал плечами и бесцветным голосом ответил:

\- Достаточное для близких контактов с не-магами. Иными словами, в стрессовой ситуации возможны проблемы с использованием радикальных методов поддержания эдикта о защите магического сообщества, - он прикрыл глаза, поднимая перед глазами образ агента Картер. Короткая, мальчишеская стрижка, синий джинсовый жакет, ярко-желтая футболка с принтом некоего мультипликационного персонажа не-магов, под косой челкой – настороженный взгляд голубых глаз. – Полагаю, в достаточной степени инфантильна. Предлагаю отдел по контролю за несовершеннолетними. Как куратор для трудного подростка из смешанной семьи вполне сойдет, я думаю.

Надев, наконец, очки, комиссар Делаверо смерил непроницаемым взглядом сидящего перед ним мужчину и, отстучав по крышке стола короткую дробь, бросил:

\- Суммируй.

\- Неплохое пополнение для отдела общественных связей или отдела по контролю за несовершеннолетними. Слишком далеко в зоне риска для любых оперативных подразделений.

Вернон Митчелл, худой как жердь старикашка с пронзительными карими глазами, даже в старости не потерявших в своей яркости, воздел палец к верхнему краю своей рамы, что-то безмолвно пробормотав под нос. Делаверо размеренно кивнул, то ли соглашаясь с Митчеллом, то ли с Джейсоном. Спустя почти добрую минуту молчания, он встретился взглядом с Вайсом и сказал:

\- Она наш новый аврор, мальчик мой.

С тайным удовлетворением отметив, что ему удалось сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица, Джейсон собрался с мыслями. Старик определенно был заинтересован, причем, похоже, не столько самой Сэм Картер, сколько его, Вайса, мнением о ней. Сомневайся бы он в целесообразности пополнения рядов авроров отдельно взятой Картер, то сейчас в этом кабинете сидел бы не он, а Джереми О'Рэйли, глава отдела авроров. Будь это вынужденная уступка Магическому Конгрессу, с определенной поры настаивающая на… гендерном и классовом разнообразии в штате магического правопорядка, Делаверо бы и вовсе не стал бы обсуждать это с кем бы то ни было, кроме, разве что, портретов за его спиной. Вариантов оставалось немного, ни один из них Джейсону не нравился. Но прыгать к выводам он пока не спешил, а потому только пожал плечами.

\- Что ж, возможно я чего-то не знаю об агенте Картер. Или об очередном негласном пожелании со стороны Конгресса.

Комиссар бросил взгляд на криво улыбающегося Аристотеля Вайса и прижал палец к губам. Даже сейчас, почти разменяв четвертый десяток, Джейсон с трудом подавил желание жестом привлечь внимание своего собеседника – манера Делаверо общаться со своими подчиненными подчас его раздражала. Наконец, выдержав невыносимо длинную паузу, комиссар покачал головой:

\- Возможно, возможно, хотя в данном случае я мог бы проигнорировать пожелание Конгресса. Поскольку это все-таки пожелание, а не указ, - вытащив из ящика стола тонкую кожаную папку, прошитую по углам серебряной нитью, он раскрыл её на середине. – Нет, Джейсон, я… Как бы это сказать… Выписал её для нас. С некоторым трудом даже, позволю себе заметить.

\- Я, разумеется, не стану сомневаться в ваших решениях, сэр. Однако, если бы вы объяснили причину…

\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны, мальчик мой, не сомневаться в моих решениях, - не отрываясь от чтения тихо сказал Делаверо, прерывая Джейсона щелчком пальцев. – А что до причин… Ну, для начала её аттестат Илверморни и итоговые показатели курса подготовки авроров полностью соответствует нашим требованиям. Превосходное знание заклинаний, достаточно уверенная работа с зельями и трансфигурацией, исключительное владение невербальными заклятьями.

\- При всем уважении, этим может похвастаться практически любой сотрудник аврората.

\- … И ты требуешь от неё большего, потому что?

\- Инфантильность. Эмоциональная нестабильность. Чрезмерное сопереживание. Сомнительная лояльность. Сэр.

Сверкнув стеклами очков, Алистер Делаверо вытащил еще один лист из папки и с задумчивостью уставился на него.

\- Тут ты прав, её первое прошение о прохождении курсов подготовки было отклонено. Комиссия нашла её психическое состояние несколько… шатким.

\- Quod erat demonstrandum. (1)

\- Ты иногда довольно несносен, мой мальчик, - Делаверо хмыкнул, сжимая пальцы в замок перед собой. – Выводы прежде фактов, в твои-то годы. В пятнадцать лет она подала прошение окружному шерифу о принудительной процедуре забвения над своим собственным отцом, не-магом Эдвардом Картером, в силу его потенциальной небезопасности для магического сообщества. Запрос был передан в отдел по взаимодействию с не-магами и был удовлетворен. Эдварда Картера лишили всех воспоминаний, связанных с дочерью и, как следствие, с магическим миром. К тому моменту он был её единственным живым родственником.

\- В пятнадцать? Кто же занимался её воспитанием в таком случае, сэр? – помедлив, он добавил. – И каковы были причины для этой процедуры?

\- Судебный консилиум счел их достаточно вескими, это все, что тебе пока требуется знать, - комиссар поморщился. – Спроси у неё сам как-нибудь, если хочешь. Что до твоего первого вопроса… Её приютили Кеннеди. Родители нашей Лорен, если ты еще не понял.

Не обращая внимания на ноющую спину, Джейсон откинулся на спинку кресла и вновь прикрыл глаза. Кеннеди. Старые деньги, одежда, пошитая на заказ, роскошный особняк в колониальном стиле, благотворительные вечера и легкое, но оттого даже более обидное, пренебрежение по отношению ко всем, кто не может отследить ветви своей магической династии хотя бы до третьего колена. И девушка в футболке с мультипликационной мышью. Что-то отчаянно не сходилось.

\- Они заперли её в чулане и кормили объедками со своих званых вечеров, сэр?

\- Они оплачивали издержки её обучения в Илверморни и, впоследствии, перекрыли студенческий заем на получение второго образования в мире не-магов. Не помню точно специальность, что-то связанное с историей.  

Джейсон был готов поклясться, что Делаверо знал не только точное название её специальности, но и, возможно, тему её дипломной работы. Вслух он этого говорить не стал.

\- И все-таки в первом прошении ей отказали. Почему, сэр?

\- Двое из пяти членов комиссии сочли её поведение в деле об отце несколько… Тревожащим. По их мнению, Сэм Картер едва ли не готовый психопат. Еще один беспокоился о возможных проблемах с лояльностью, связанных, опять же, с этим инцидентом. Предполагал, что девочка повзрослеет и сильно пожалеет о принятом решении.

\- А что думаете вы?

Элен О'Коннор, занимавшая должность комиссара в пору второй мировой, недовольно наморщила нос и помахала у лица ладонью, так, словно отгоняя от себя облачко смрада. Делаверо кивнул и ей.

\- Я думаю, Джейсон, что время быстротечно. Тебе сейчас тридцать четыре, для большинства мужчин этот период – пик их физической, ментальной и магической формы, если мы говорим о магах. Но сколько он продлится? – вслед за почти незаметным мановением пальцев с дальнего стеллажа кабинета слетела еще одна папка, грациозно плывя по воздуху в руки комиссара. – Конечно, пока у тебя не возникает сложностей с прохождением ежегодной комиссии. Весь вопрос в том, когда они появятся. Через пять лет? Десять? Пятнадцать? Что ты будешь делать, когда тебя сочтут негодным для службы?

\- Полагаю, я что-нибудь придумаю, сэр.

Он знал, что находится в папке. Отчеты по сданным делам, результаты прохождения комиссий, приказы о представлении к наградам, распоряжения о дисциплинарных взысканиях – словом, вся жизнь Джейсона. Наблюдая, как лист за листом она мелькает в руках Делаверо, сортируясь, оцениваясь, взвешиваясь на неких невидимых весах, он вдруг подумал, что все еще боится быть найденным очень легким. Слишком легким.

\- О, наверняка у тебя найдется целый ворох занятий. Ухаживать за оранжереей в поместье Вайсов, например. Твоя мать вложила в неё душу, я бывал там как-то раз, потрясающее зрелище.

\- Я передам ей, сэр.

\- Хотя знаешь, в ту пору, когда ты только пришел в аврорат, я думал, надеялся даже, что жизнь готовит для тебя что-то поинтересней, - отвлекшись от изучения короткого приказа, присваивающего некоему Язону Герберту Вайсу медаль Конгресса, Делаверо бесстрастно оглядел человека перед ним. – Цветы прекрасны, не подумай. Но я рассчитывал, что уже сегодня передо мной будет сидеть глава отдела авроров.

\- Мне передать ваш приказ О'Рэйли, сэр?

\- И кто теперь защищается, мальчик мой? Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я. Никто в здравом уме и доброй памяти не сможет обвинить меня в непотизме, -  он фыркнул, бросив взгляд на Аристотеля Вайса, чему-то вдруг ухмыльнувшемуся. – По крайней мере, на этой неделе. Мы оба знаем, что полковник О'Рэйли – превосходный аврор, едва ли не лучший в своем поколении, но мы также прекрасно понимаем, что назначение его на эту должность – компромисс, причем компромисс вынужденный. И все из-за того, что некий агент Вайс в какой-то момент решил поиграть в одинокого волка, способного жить вне стаи и гордо превозмогать обрушившиеся на него беды и тяготы сам по себе. В двадцать пять это даже мило. В тридцать четыре уже нет.

Прежде чем некий агент Вайс раскрыл рот, его остановили коротким движением руки, причем взгляд её обладателя трактовать иначе как «лучше молчи» было сложно.

\- Возможно, ты находишь в этом положении некий комфорт. Возможно, ты считаешь, что твоя польза в качестве рядового сотрудника – это все, что ты можешь дать департаменту. Но если ты потрудишься и посмотришь на события с моей стороны, то, возможно, поймешь, что между Джейсоном Вайсом, аврором и Джейсоном Вайсом, сыном члена Конгресса Губерта Вайса, правнуком комиссара Аристотеля Вайса и чертовым потомком самого Гельмута Вайса есть очень четкая разница, - наблюдать за тем, как комиссара Алистера Делаверо постепенно охватывает гнев было сходно со слежением за схождением лавины – и то и другое происходило медленно, неотвратимо и пугающе.  – В конце концов, ты ведь не станешь утверждать, что обсуждать вопросы безопасности города с комиссаром Вайсом и комиссаром- _полукровкой_ Делаверо эти напыщенные шишки из Конгресса будут одинаково, так ведь? И они обвиняют меня в _непотизме,_ право слово.

\- Сэр, я…

\- Идеальный кандидат для моей смены. Был им. Лояльный, неиспорченный, способный. Упрямый, как прадед, - словно устав от этой внезапной вспышки, Делаверо откинулся в кресле и зажал пальцами переносицу. – Глуп, но, пожалуй, по-хорошему. И, подумать только, все эти качества перечеркивает одно. Неумение или нежелание работать с людьми.  Тотальный административный кретинизм. Позорная инфантильность в вопросах командования.

Сочтя за благо для себя не заявлять, что озвучено было, фактически, три причины, Джейсон откашлялся. Вопреки вменяемой ему «глупости по-хорошему», он прекрасно понимал, чего именно ждут от него в поместье Вайсов и в некоторых иных зажиточных домах Новой Англии. От любого из наследников двенадцати добровольцев эти старые консерваторы ожидали если не чуда, то хотя бы заурядного подвига – политического, экономического, социального. Что-то, что позволило бы им продолжать «верить в кровь», как они это называли. В молодости Джейсону казалось, что подобная фанатичная убежденность роднит старые дома с сектами. В последние два года он был в этом уверен, а потому не спешил занять место на пьедестале – зачастую он становился площадкой для последующего аутодафе.

И он по сию пору считал, что Делаверо если не понимает это стремление, то, будучи магом-полукровкой из некогда бедной, если не нищей семьи, хотя бы достаточно холоден к самой концепции «крови двенадцати», чтобы считать Джейсона сколько-нибудь возможной кандидатурой для своей смены. Доверенным лицом в стане классового врага – возможно, проверенным и ценным оперативным сотрудником – наиболее вероятно, еще одним Вайсом в комиссарском кресле – точно нет… Так ему казалось до этого момента, во всяком случае.

 

\- Я предполагал, что понимаю вашу политику относительно… помянутого вами непотизма, сэр. Старая кровь, двенадцать мракоборцев, - Джейсон развел руками. – Признаться честно, думал, что О’Рэйли займет ваш пост. Во всяком случае, планировал ставить на это.

Во взгляде Делаверо он разглядел нечто среднее, между жалостью и умилением. Именно с таким лицом смотрят на детей, поедающих за портьерой краденый кусок торта и наивно считающих, что если они не видят, то и их, в свою очередь, не видят тоже.

\- И как ты думаешь, с каким энтузиазмом члены Конгресса восприняли бы идею поставить на пост комиссара, после полумексиканской голытьбы, голытьбу ирландскую, мальчик мой? – папка с шумом схлопнулась меж его ладоней и в следующий миг пролетела над головой Джейсона обратно к стеллажу. – Или ты правда считаешь, что департамент – это моя личная чайная вечеринка в детской, куда я приглашаю только своих лучших подружек и самых верных воображаемых друзей?

Взгляд Джейсона скользнул по портретам, которые следили за происходящим с живым интересом и быстро был отведен в сторону.

\- Никак нет, сэр.

\- И тебе и мне известно, что Конгресс уже порядком устал от леволиберального Куахога и колоссальных ежеквартальных затрат на поддержание пакта магической тайны. В чем-то Куахог прав, и мы действительно давно уже не можем надеяться на то, что драгот, как валюта, будет лучше лепреконского золота без взаимодействия с не-магическими активами, – Делаверо вздохнул. – Но пока эта здравая идея подкреплена бездарным исполнением, многочисленными конфликтами в не-магической среде и его детским восторгом касательно либеральных ценностей. Ох уж этот мне его гомункул из социальной и магической толерантности…  Готов поспорить, что такими темпами при слове «дитя смешанной семьи» у большей части консервативного Конгресса перед глазами будет вырисовываться двадцатилетний черный гей-трансгендер с пушкой и нездоровым пристрастием к социальным сетям. Еще немного и орлы заклюют голубей, помяни мое слово. Как бы маятник не ушел обратно так, что о законе Раппапорт мы будем вспоминать как о светоче свободы.

Словно опомнившись, Делаверо выпрямился и сфокусировал взгляд на Джейсоне.

\- Прости, Джейсон, я, как и почти все старики, не могу удержать себя в узде стоит только речи зайти о политике, - он покачал головой и устало потер глаза под очками. - Все, чего я хочу – чтобы на посту комиссара стоял человек, который в ту пору, когда всё пойдет к чертям, пользовался бы равным доверием и уважением обеих сторон. Зови меня старым параноиком, но я не верю, что готовящийся котел с кашей кто-то сумеет выхлебать до того момента, как он взорвется и заляпает всё.

\- Я могу надеяться, что вы расскажете мне, где в этом плане находится Сэм Картер, сэр?

\- Если ты действительно подходишь на роль комиссара, то догадаешься и сам, - Делаверо посмотрел куда-то за спину Джейсона, туда, где за полупрозрачной дверью виднелся некий силуэт, подозрительно похожий на мисс Тонквар. – Если нет, то хотя бы обзаведешься напарником, которого тебе, если честно, давно уже не хватает. А сейчас прочь из моего кабинета, твой напарник ждет тебя где-то в здании уже почти двадцать минут.

\- И вы даже не примете у неё рапорт, сэр? Кроме того, я думал Мэйв займет её еще хотя бы на пару часов…

\- Как видишь, она справилась быстрее, - Делаверо с подозрительной бодростью прошагал к вешалке у входной двери, снимая с неё старомодный плащ и шляпу-котелок. – И, как видишь, я сегодня слишком притомился глупостью юности.

Подняв палочку, он на мгновение задержал взгляд на силуэте за мутным стеклом, а затем повернулся к Джейсону:

\- Кстати, госпожа Соланж передала нам очередное пророчество. Неплохое начало для новичка, как думаешь?

С этими словами он аппарировал.

_____

1\. "Что и требовалось доказать" (лат.)


	4. Глава третья

Как и ожидала Картер, добраться до какой-то определенной точки в этом здании было так же легко, как забить квид в пот, сидя на «Синей мухе» будучи пьяным и оглушенным Конфундусом одновременно. С другой стороны, второе она в свое время сделала с четвертой попытки, а вот с первым все пока никак не складывалось.

В сухом остатке, с того момента, как ей удалось высвободиться из бюрократических клещей мисс Тонквар, она успела выяснить, что…

Внушительная часть сотрудников департамента на слова «Делаверо» и «кабинет» реагируют примерно так же, как стадо пугливых ланей откликается на тихое рычание хищника у себя за спиной.

Те, кто не реагируют подобным образом, слишком заняты, чтобы хотя бы в двух словах обрисовать примерное направление. Зато не прочь нагрузить тебя поручениями или предметами. Именно так Картер стала обладательницей официального вида ордера, который нужно было передать некоему О'Рейли и двух чашек кофе, которые, по словам передавшего, «ей нужны больше, чем ему».

Те, кто был не слишком занят, а таких нашлось целых двое — внушительного вида мужчина с курчавой бородой и обманчиво сонными глазами и невысокий парень с несколько лисьей улыбкой — посоветовали ей пройти за дверь «а-двести пять», находящейся на этом ярусе и свернуть налево.

За дверью «а-двести пять» и налево располагался мужской туалет. Делаверо она там не обнаружила, если не брать в расчет скабрезную карикатуру на некоего полного мужчину с трубкой и в котелке, с газетой в руках восседающего на унитазе.

— Полевая разведка, агент Картер?

«Они находились в уединенном месте, у них было две чашки кофе, а журчащая в писсуарах вода создавала непринужденную, романтическую обстановку», — подумала Картер, разворачиваясь. — «Убери из уравнения писсуары и привычку подкрадываться сзади и получится неплохая строчка для любовного романа».

— Нечто вроде, агент Вайс. Знаешь, как говорят в Нью-Йорке? «Хочешь узнать начальника — зайди в туалет его ведомства».

— Ты ведь только что это выдумала, так ведь?

— Возможно. Кофе?

С некоторым подозрением оглядев протянутый ему бумажный стакан, Вайс все же принял его и кивнул головой на выход.

— Дамы вперед.

На выходе из помещения они встретили еще одного работника департамента, который, несмотря на спешку, с долей удивления зафиксировал Картер и, с еще большей, Вайса, выходящего следом. Было видно, что целый ворох вопросов промелькнул в его голове, но, сдержав себя, он все-таки не задал ни один из них.

— Итак… Напарник, — Сэм удовлетворенно улыбнулась, впервые, наконец, увидев признаки удивления на лице Вайса. — Ты проводишь меня к комиссару или предпочтешь, чтобы я нашла его сама, попутно натыкаясь на туалеты, кладовки, зоны ограниченного доступа и закутки с мертвыми уборщиками?

— Значит, ты уже знаешь.

— У меня есть свои источники, — заметив намечающуюся морщину меж бровями Вайса, она всплеснула руками. — Господи, тебе не больно все время хмуриться? Я подглядела в бумаги мисс Тонквар, хорошо? Ничего особенно, учитывая то, что она и сама мне об этом сказала.

— Сама? Тебе?

Картер пару секунд раздумывала, стоит ли обижаться на то искреннее недоумение, прозвучавшее в голосе Джейсона, но, решив не обращать на это особого внимания, с неохотой кивнула:

— Ну… Не столько мне, сколько всему залу. По сути дела, она сказала нечто вроде: «Тебя?! С Джейсоном?». А потом бросила несколько слов в адрес комиссара, которые я пока не рискну повторять, — покачав головой, она подняла взгляд на Вайса. — В тот момент она была очень похожа на старую еврейку, узнавшую, что её дорогого внука женят на шиксе. Мне даже интересно, чем ты заслужил такую заботу?

К легкому удивлению Картер, Вайс поежился.

— Я расскажу как-нибудь потом. И нет, мы не идем к комиссару, не сейчас. Как выяснилось, у нас уже есть чем заняться, агент Картер.

Пройдя очередным узким и длинным коридором, они вышли в обширный продолговатый зал, назначение которого сложно было с чем-то перепутать — каминная. Время близилось к обеденному, а потому здесь было жарко — в прямом и переносном смысле. В ярко вспыхивающих огнях магического пламени появлялись и исчезали волшебники, некоторые из прибывающих останавливались возле стойки с зачарованными щетками, споро отряхивающими их от каминной пыли, некоторые тут же устремлялись к одному из четырех широких выходов.

— Так просто? Я думала вы очень серьезно относитесь к безопасности здесь, в Бостоне.

Захватив из большой пиалы в центре зала щепоть летучего пороха, Вайс направился к одному из каминов.

— В любой другой день, мы бы начали твое знакомство с городом через изучение его основных транспортных узлов и хабов. В Бостоне порядка ста пятидесяти каминов общего пользования, плюс пятнадцать закрытых, предназначенных только для департамента и, в частности, аврората, — он в задумчивости поднял взгляд к потолку. — Добавь к этому с полсотни безопасных площадок для аппарирования, которые ты, как аврор, обязана будешь знать достаточно хорошо, чтобы быстро и почти на уровне инстинкта добраться до любой точки города в случае чрезвычайной ситуации. Но все это ждет тебя не сегодня. Я бы на твоем месте радовался.

Картер кивнула. В Нью-Йорке она могла добраться с одного конца города до другого, самое большее, за пятнадцать минут. Но этот полезный навык пришел к ней только спустя почти полгода службы и пары-тройки конфузов, о которых она предпочла бы не вспоминать лишний раз.

— Я изучала список общедоступных каминов, пока летела сюда. Не скажу, что названия улиц уже отлетают от зубов, но в пределах основных районов передвигаться смогу, — нарисовав на пригоршне летучего пороха в своей ладони небольшой смайлик, она вдруг поняла, что уже почти пять секунд на неё смотрят внимательным, немигающим взглядом. — Что-то не так?

— В таком случае, почему же ты не добралась до департамента через сеть?

— Как выяснилось, в аэропорту наблюдается определенная нехватка каминов, — Сэм хмыкнула. — Я бы оставила запись в жалобной книге, но её мне найти тоже не удалось. В любом случае, не беспокойся, напарник, я не буду обузой долго. Может по мне и не видно, но я быстро адаптируюсь.

Заметив, наконец, небольшую очередь уже собирающуюся за спиной Картер, Вайс неопределенно покачал головой и ответил:

— Мы направляемся на улицу Вудланд, дом тридцать три, — бросив себе под ноги летучий порох, он исчез в языках пламени.

Оглянувшись на нетерпеливо переминающегося с ноги на ногу клерка у себя за спиной, Картер развела руками:

— Та шутка про жалобную книгу и мою чрезвычайную адаптивность, кажется, была лишней. Как думаешь, приятель?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она шагнула в камин и кинула под ноги порох.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Время, казалось, остановилось в этой маленькой гостиной. Тяжелые жаккардовые портьеры на окнах почти полностью отсекали звук и свет со стороны улиц, потому в помещении царил полумрак и тишина. Мягкий ковер заглушал звуки шагов, поэтому резкий скрип щетки, смахивающий с одежды каминную пыль казался здесь инородным.

— Мы ведь заявились сюда по приглашению, так ведь? — спросила Картер, оглядывая ряд изящных керамических слонов, выстроившихся друг за другом на каминной полке.

— Хозяйка была предупреждена о нашем прибытии, — Вайс кивнул в сторону низкого кофейного столика, на котором уже стоял поднос с тремя чашками и чайником. — Она появится с минуты на минуту, а пока можешь сесть.

Воспользовавшись предложением, Картер присела на мягкий, кожаный пуф близ столика и прошлась кончиками пальцев по резной дубовой пластине, опоясывающей его. Взгляд зацепился за сходный узор на креслах и диване — похоже, вся мебель в комнате была выполнена на заказ, у одного мастера. Довольно дорогое удовольствие, особенно, учитывая качество материалов. Обоняние дразнил запах домашнего печенья с шоколадной крошкой, что лежало на аккуратной фарфоровой тарелке близ чайника — судя по всему, из духовки его вытащили, самое позднее, пару минут назад. Прикрыв глаза, Картер прислушалась — и не уловила почти ничего, кроме приглушенного шума с улиц.

— Мог бы и предупредить меня о ковре, раз уж здесь не впервые, агент Вайс, — недовольно пробормотала она, наливая себе чай и отламывая кусочек печенья. — Судя по виду, он довольно дорогой.

— И что навело тебя на такую любопытную мысль?

— Ты знал, где лежит одежная щетка. И еще не наследил на ковре, в отличие от меня.

— Может, я просто аккуратен, — ответил Вайс, позволяя тишине добавить не сказанное «в отличие от некоторых». — Кроме того, во многих домах щетка обычно висит на крючке справа от камина.

— Вайс, твой пиджак стоит больше, чем вся моя одежда. В смысле, совсем вся. Денежные мешки вроде тебя всегда носят с собой складную щетку, — Картер фыркнула. — Ну а будь ты здесь впервые, ты бы скорее воспользовался ей. Или палочкой.

— Чистые домыслы.

— Готова поспорить, твою тебе подарила мать. Серебряная рукоять, инкрустация и какой-нибудь экзотический волос щетины на тридцать процентов лучше очищающий одежду, чем обычный. У отца Лорен есть такая.

— Рукоять из слоновой кости и серебряная фурнитура, если мне не изменяет память, — поправила Картер немолодая женщина, входя в гостиную. — Очень изящная вещь. Очень старая. Такие обычно передаются от отца к сыну. Или, насколько я понимаю, от деда к внуку, так ведь, Джейсон?

Не обращая внимания на взгляд Картер, исполненный выражения разряда «Ну я же говорила», Вайс приподнялся с кресла и склонил голову.

— Доброго дня, госпожа Соланж. Прошу прощения, мне стоило предупредить о нашем приходе раньше.

— О, ничего, Джейсон, — покачав головой, женщина прошла к дивану. — Я, правда, не ожидала, что ты решишь заявиться лично, да еще и с… напарницей, я полагаю? В любом случае, ничего страшного. Хорошая хозяйка вполне способна и за двадцать минут приготовить что-нибудь подобающее. Но все же… Может быть, ты представишь нас друг другу?

Уголки губ госпожи Соланж дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке, когда они с Картер встретились взглядом.

«Ей должно быть что-то около шестидесяти, шестидесяти пяти. Вряд ли была красива в юности, но косметикой сейчас почти не пользуется, наверное, не злоупотребляла ей и раньше. Приятный и очень уместный парфюм», — Сэм позволила себе с завистью вздохнуть. — «Плюс брюки и джемпер, за которые можно убить. Может быть, они здесь в Бостоне залежи драконьего золота нашли, просто никому не рассказывают?».

— Еще раз прошу прощения. Госпожа Соланж — Саммер Картер, наш новый аврор. Агент Картер — госпожа Сабрина Соланж, владелец магазина под нами и…

— … Давай будем называть меня «осведомителем», Джейсон, — в её темно-карих глазах мелькнуло непонятное выражение. — Непохоже, что мои сведения особо вам помогают, но так будет лучше. Мне очень приятно, Саммер. И не беспокойся насчет ковра — в три часа должны прибыть люди из отдела по контролю за магическими животными, а они, обычно, даже щеткой не пользуются.

— Что-то случилось, госпожа Соланж? — обеспокоенно спросил Вайс, оглядываясь.

Сабрина пожевала губами в сомнении и невесело усмехнулась:

— Крысы, Джейсон, — она развела руками. — Бостон — старый город, а это — старый дом. В иной ситуации, я бы позвонила обычным дератизаторам, но та особь показалась мне особо откормленной. Проверила кладовую и все травы вроде бы на месте, но все равно… Не хотелось бы стать виновной в нашествии гигантских крыс. Одного громкого скандала мне было вполне достаточно в свое время.

Увидев, как взгляд Картер быстро опустился на печенье в её руке, Сабрина рассмеялась.

— Не беспокойся, Саммер, я проверила шоколад перед тем, как добавить его в печенье. Это стопроцентно был шоколад, можешь быть уверена, — сделав маленький глоток из чашки, она повернулась к Джейсону. — Но вы ведь здесь не затем, чтобы слушать мои жалобы, не так ли?

Словно собираясь с духом, Сабрина без стука опустила чашку на блюдце и откинулась на диване, прикрыв глаза. Кривая улыбка появилась на её лице, так, будто она вспомнила нечто неприятное, возможно недостойное. Спустя примерно минуту она тихо, внезапно севшим голосом, сказала:

— Ты можешь задавать вопросы, Джейсон.

— Кто?

Не открывая глаз, Сабрина кивнула.

— Мне удалось зацепить её отражение только раз, мельком, когда я… она смотрела в витрину магазина. Какая-то бижутерия, очень милая, но ничего особенного. Ей должно быть уже семнадцать, высокая, ростом чуть выше твоей милой напарницы. Русые, вьющиеся волосы, очень светлая кожа. Черная ветровка и светло-серый шарф из гофрированного шелка. Глаза… Светлые, но я не скажу точно.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Она много улыбается, несмотря на брекеты. Хорошая девочка. Уверенная в себе, — помедлив, она продолжила. — Но больше ничего. Никаких украшений, обычные синие джинсы и белые кеды. На спине, возможно, рюкзак, но, должно быть, очень легкий, он совсем не чувствовался.

— Вы что-нибудь можете рассказать мне о месте?

— В этот раз все гораздо проще, чем обычно, Джейсон. Мне даже немного жаль, что здесь ты, а не Вернон и Райдер, у них, обычно, на лице просто написано страдание. Очень любят мое печенье и ненавидят загадки.

Джейсон наклонил голову к плечу, выжидая. Глядя на Сабрину, Картер понимала, почему — было видно, что каждое слово предсказания даётся той через силу, так, словно она заставляет себя говорить, отбивая каждую фразу у… страха? Отвращения? Её узкие кисти судорожно плели и распускали узлы из бахромы накидки на диване.

— Она свернула в переулок за небольшой кофейней на Пайн-стрит, мне удалось разглядеть табличку. «Семнадцать, Пайн-стрит». Я… Она вытащила палочку, резную, очень длинную, примерно двенадцать дюймов… А потом…

— Вы можете не продолжать, госпожа Соланж.

Прикусив губу, провидица покачала головой.

— … Он схватил её сзади. Он всегда нападает сзади, Джейсон. Я успела почувствовать кислый запах его пота, руку под горлом, но ничего больше. Она потеряла сознание почти сразу, едва успела понять, что происходит.

Вытащив из кармана платок, она промокнула им одинокую слезу и открыла глаза.

— Некоторым из них везет меньше, как ты помнишь.

Джейсон вздохнул и, отодвинув от себя чашку, грустно улыбнулся:

— В конечном счете, госпожа Соланж, им всем везет. Может быть, только благодаря вам. Вы можете сказать мне примерное время происшествия?

— Примерно час пополудни, она сверялась с часами за некоторое время до… события. Так что у вас есть еще примерно сорок минут, если вы все-таки решите убедиться в её безопасности лично.

Уже шагая к камину, Вайс приостановился и с некой долей досады проговорил:

— Насколько я помню, комиссар не менял приоритетов касательно ваших видений. Кто-то из наших опять пренебрег указаниями?..

Сабрина пожала плечами, поднимаясь следом. В её теперь уже ровном голосе Картер услышала намек на улыбку.

— Ничего страшного. В конечном счете, как ты сказал, всем им везет, — она на краткий момент замялась, тихо прошептав себе под нос. — Почти всем.

Джейсон приоткрыл рот, словно собираясь что-то добавить, но осекся и, глядя на Картер, сказал вместо этого:

— Я знаю один камин через пару кварталов от Пайн-стрит. Если мы пойдем сейчас, уже минут через пятнадцать будем на месте.

Все еще обдумывая сказанное и, что её интересовало больше, не сказанное в этой гостиной, Картер прошла следом:

— Спасибо за печенье, госпожа Соланж, — уже собираясь отвернуться, она вдруг почувствовала легкое прикосновение руки к своему плечу.

— Джейсон… ты ведь говоришь о той гостинице на Файет-стрит, так ведь? Я скажу ей адрес, не беспокойся. Позволь мне украсть твою милую напарницу буквально на пару слов.

С сомнением оглядев их обоих, Джейсон кивнул и, бросив предупреждающий взгляд на Картер, произнес адрес, исчезая во вспышке зеленого пламени. Проследив за ним взглядом, госпожа Соланж повернулась к Сэм и, со смешком, сказала:

— Очень вежливый юноша, я бы даже сказала что-то вроде «сейчас таких все меньше», но это мигом состарило бы меня еще лет на пятнадцать, — сняв с каминной полки палочку, она взмахнула ей, убирая серые следы с ковра. — А будь я хотя бы лет на пятнадцать моложе, сама бы решила за ним приударить. Он ведь хорошо себя ведет с тобой?

— За исключением привычки подкрадываться сзади в самое неудобное время и всем своим видом говорить нечто вроде: «Агент Картер, вы опять попали впросак» мне пока не на что жаловаться.

Вслед за движением палочки, четыре оставшихся печенья спрятались в небольшом бумажном кульке и пролетели через комнату в руки Картер.

— У тебя на лице такое выражение, словно мир в любой момент готов подарить тебе торт, — сказала Сабрина, опуская палочку. — Рано или поздно кто-то из вашего аврората, а я их повидала в своё время, решит, что торт — это он, просто ты пока об этом еще не знаешь.

— Если этот кто-то достаточно хорошо вообразит, что он — морковный торт с имбирем, то я, возможно, даже куплюсь.

— О, каждый из них будет думать, что он — «Наполеон», не меньше, — госпожа Соланж подняла кончики пальцев к губам. — Ну вот, я уже дошла до глупых каламбуров. Суть в том, что в отличие от многих других, Джейсон будет напуган до жути, если решит, что ты смотришь на него так как раз потому, что это он — твой… Морковный торт с имбирем, кажется? А люди делают глупые вещи, когда напуганы. И если ты все же решишься попробовать кусочек… Ох, я ужасна, я знаю. Будь к нему снисходительна.

— Спасибо за совет, госпожа Соланж, — Картер коротко кивнула. — Хотя не похоже, что агент Вайс собирается скрасить служебным романом свои будни в ближайшее время. Как и я, впрочем. Или… Это предсказание?

Протягивая Картер пригоршню летучего пороха, госпожа Соланж, помедлив, ответила:

— Ни одно из моих предсказаний, кроме, разве что, первых трех, так и не сбылось, — в голосе её легкая печаль смешалась с облегчением. — Так что я говорю просто как женщина, которая повидала немало пар. Вы можете стать красивой парой. Вы можете стать рецептом к катастрофе. Мы все были бы очень счастливыми людьми, если бы предсказатели могли сказать, какая из этих возможностей наиболее вероятна, не так ли?


	5. Глава четвертая

В гостинице Бэй-Виллэдж никогда не сдавали четвертый номер. Не то чтобы желающих было много. Во-первых, из единственного небольшого окна открывался довольно удручающий вид — посетитель мог высунуть руку буквально на пятнадцать сантиметров и уткнуться ею в глухую стену дома по соседству. Во-вторых, несмотря на наличие в номере камина, тот, даже будучи зажжённым, не мог рассеять ни неприятный холод, просачивающийся вовнутрь из каждой щели этой комнаты, ни тоскливый полумрак, которым она была окутана. В-третьих, но об этом знали совсем немногие… _здесь водились волшебники._

Джейсон привычным уже движением смахнул пыль с сиденья единственного скрипучего ротангового кресла и, жестом пододвинув к себе поближе пепельницу, закурил.

Даже зная, что он никак не мог повлиять на произошедшее, даже зная, что прошло уже почти сорок лет с дела о Бостонском Женихе, он все еще никак не мог отделаться от чувства невнятного сожаления, которое охватывало его всякий раз, когда ему приходилось вспоминать о нем. Некоторые истории оставляют на тебе свою метку, даже если ты в них оказался случайным статистом в самом их конце. А началось всё с…

— Ты ведь знаешь, что магия не лечит рак, так ведь? — будничным тоном спросила Картер, выходя из камина. — Хотя учитывая здешнюю обстановку… Кажется я тебя понимаю.

— Я в курсе, — Вайс сделал последнюю затяжку и затушил сигарету. — Она сказала тебе что-нибудь интересное?

— О, просто поделилась небольшим рецептом, — Сэм широко (насколько позволяла стена) раскрыла окно и выглянула наружу. — Это правда, что ни одно из её предсказаний не сбылось?

Джейсон сверился с часами. У них оставалось еще почти тридцать минут. Обычно он успевал укладываться вовремя, находя нужное место с небольшой форой. Правда, «обычно» у него не было сопровождения. Вздохнув, он поднялся с кресла и направился к двери.

— И да и нет, — словно ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, он начал загибать пальцы. — Как ты знаешь, есть три показателя, согласно которым департамент оценивает работу провидца. Точность места, точность времени, точность события. Разумеется, каждый случай…

— … и каждый предсказатель рассматривается комиссией отдельно, да, я в курсе. Учитывая то, что ты не стал переспрашивать её ни про время, ни про место, я почти уверена, что с этим проблем нет. Напротив, все предельно прозрачно — никаких иносказаний, никаких метафор, никакого тайного языка. Даже немного странно для прорицания. Но что с событием?

Джейсон укоризненно покачал головой и прижал палец к губам. Даже зная, что в свои двадцать пять он был почти так же нетерпелив и склонен к поспешным суждениям, он ничего не мог с собой поделать и чувствовал подспудное раздражение всякий раз, когда Картер вставляла ремарки. Неужели он выглядел именно так, когда только пришел в аврорат?.. Внутренний голос ехидно сообщил ему, что нет, в отличие от некоторых, у него уже тогда была личная щетка для сметания каминной пыли.

Кивнув на прощание владельцу гостиницы, что сидел у стойки уткнувшись в газету и, кажется, не сдвинулся бы с места, даже вздумай Джейсон ударить его Петрификус Тоталусом, аврор откашлялся и ответил:

— Все предсказания госпожи Соланж имеют один конкретный сюжет. Похищение молодой девушки, волшебницы. Причем, сюжет достаточно подробный — все оговариваемые ей обстоятельства имеют место быть. Жертва, её действия, окружение, время. Все на месте. Кроме самого похитителя, — он смерил Картер пытливым взглядом. — Итого, два с половиной из трех. Что думаешь?

— Пока не знаю. А как часто… она передает эти предсказания?

— Раз в год, примерно в это же время. Не слишком часто, если не учитывать общее их количество.

— И сколько же?

— В общей сложности их почти сорок.

Примерно пять секунд Картер обдумывала сказанное, а затем резко остановилась, так, словно перед её носом выросла стена.

— Сорок лет… Три верных предсказания. Похищение молодой девушки, волшебницы, — Картер, помедлив, подняла на Джейсона настороженный взгляд. — Бостонский Жених?

Вайс кивнул и некоторое время они шли молча. Пройдя примерно еще сотню метров он, заметив, что Саммер начинает приотставать, погруженная в собственные мысли, спросил:

— Что ты о нем вообще знаешь?

Глядя себе под ноги, Сэм неопределенно дернула подбородком:

— Немногое. Мы по верхам разбирали эту историю на курсах, но, если задуматься, самому Жениху в ней отведено не так много места, как могло бы.

Джейсон мысленно согласился. С точки зрения департамента, это была в большей степени история про превышение должностных полномочий, нежели жизнеописание одного отдельно взятого сумасшедшего. А с ракурса зловещих предсказаний её и вовсе почти никто не рассматривал. Разве что _газетчики._

— И все же?..

Картер шумно втянула носом воздух и, чудом избежав лобового столкновения с дорожным знаком, начала перечислять:

— Ну… Его звали Гордон Абернати, он был выходцем из чистокровной семьи и наглядным показателем того, почему инбридинг, пусть даже благородный и между магами — это плохая идея.

— Жесткое высказывание, — Вайс усмехнулся. — Не вздумай сказать что-нибудь подобное на вечеринке у моей матери, если вдруг там окажешься. Тебя не поймут.

— Он мог поставить на свой подбородок кружку с пивом, Вайс, _буквально_ , — Картер поморщилась. — А еще похищал девушек, держал их взаперти, насиловал и применял на них Непростительные Заклятья. Кровосмешение — ноль, здравый смысл — один.

— Я не уверен, что это вопрос наследственных заболеваний, скорее воспитания. Если ты не помнишь, в деле фигурировала бабка Абернати и, исходя из показаний свидетелей, Гордон еще в юности подвергался насилию с её стороны. Собственно, почти все согласны с тем, что до навязчивой идеи «идеальной чистокровной жены» его довела именно она.

— Я помню. И мне до сих пор интересно, почему женщина, которая женила своего сына на своей же дочери, пусть и от другого брака, а затем свела их обоих в могилу, не была лишена опекунства.

— Пятидесятые в магическом Бостоне были… Несколько консервативные, скажем так. Сверхконсервативные, если мы говорим об Абернати. В конце концов, до определенного момента они были уважаемой семьей.

— На всякий случай скинь мне как-нибудь список этих «уважаемых семей», чтобы я случайно не наделала глупостей, — Картер криво улыбнулась. — Если разговор о пестиках и тычинках я еще как-нибудь переживу, то на «Мама, почему у меня заячья губа» меня точно не хватит.

— К ним относятся Вайсы, например, — бесстрастно заметил Джейсон, сворачивая в переулок.

— О, — Картер приостановилась и неловко переступила на месте. — У тебя неплохой подбородок. Достаточно волевой, чтобы мужественно выпирать, недостаточно, чтобы сервировать на нем ужин.

— Благодарю, агент Картер. У меня как раз есть три кузины на примете, чтобы как-нибудь исправить этот недостаток.

Все тот же ехидный голос в голове Вайса отметил, что с точки зрения его матери, эта шутка шуткой была всего лишь наполовину, а в случае одной конкретной кузины так и вовсе ею не являлась. Он в раздражении отогнал эту мысль.

Меж тем, неловкая пауза, которая воцарилась после их последнего обмена репликами, длилась и длилась. За это время они успели пересечь два переулка и один людный тротуар, проходя через который Вайс со смутным недовольством понял одну простую вещь — рядом с Картер он смотрится немного… странно. Те удивленные взгляды, которыми их провожали некоторые из прохожих служили этому выводу подтверждением. Обычно он не испытывал беспокойства, находясь в окружении не-магов — еще в юности ему удалось приучить себя не обращать внимания на различного рода забавные приспособления или одежду не-магов, равно как и на них самих в общем-то. Сейчас же он чувствовал себя так, будто за ним по пятам следовал луч прожектора, а где-то неподалеку трубный голос вещал: «Смотрите, вот идут, совершенно не привлекая ничьего внимания, Картер и Вайс, _маги и авроры_ ».

Более того, он и сам начал выделять из пестрой толпы, к которой привык относится как к некой стихийной силе, мощной, шумной, но безликой, отдельных не-магов. Слева от него высокая девушка-мулатка в обтягивающем топе дружелюбно подмигнула ему, не останавливая разговора по узкому портативному телефону. Чуть поодаль перебирал струны гитары долговязый мужчина лет тридцати, всякий раз коротко кивая любому прохожему, решившему кинуть в кофр монетку, а то и купюру. Когда Картер походя кинула тому четвертак, Вайс едва удержал себя от инстинктивного повторения её жеста — музыкант вряд ли оценил бы драготы.

Мимо Джейсона шумно проехал рейсовый автобус, яркая реклама на борту которого призывала всех сходить на некий блокбастер. Картер одобрительно присвистнула, пробормотав, что новые «Звездные Войны» обещают быть интересным зрелищем, и, против своей воли, аврор почувствовал слабый интерес к тому, что уготовили для зрителей в кинотеатрах не-магов эти самые новые «Звездные войны». Стоит ли говорить, что к небольшой автостоянке возле поворота на Пайн-стрит он пришел… несколько утомленным. С удовлетворением отметив, что здесь довольно безлюдно, он, наконец, отпустил мысли о мире не-магов и оперся спиною на ограждение.

— Оставляя в стороне разговоры о кровосмешении… Мне все же интересно, что именно вам рассказывали на курсах?

Он хотел было продолжить мысль, но прервал себя на полуслове, заметив, что Картер где-то успела разжиться хот-догом и чашкой кофе. Непохоже, что она их наколдовала, но и тележек с фаст-фудом по пути сюда он, хоть убей, не помнил.

— Как я уже скавала… Сказала, речь шла не совсем об Абернати, скорее об авроре, которая вела это дело. Она ведь была водственницей овной из пропавших, так ведь?

Вайс откашлялся, сочтя за благо подождать, пока его напарница прожует очередную порцию как следует — что-то подсказывало ему, что вряд ли Картер удалось нормально поесть с момента её прибытия в город. Или так, или она всегда ест с аппетитом небольшой черной дыры.

— Да. Лиана Торнвуд, приходилась теткой первой жертве, Каре Милн. Той, которую так и не нашли, — Вайс повернулся к небольшому бутику, в витрину которого, судя по всему, будет глядеться перед своим похищением девушка. — Предполагается, что основным нарушением Торнвуд было применение Круциатуса на пойманном Абернати. И последующее его убийство, конечно же.

— Кажется, она утверждала, что хотела кратчайшим способом выбить из него местонахождение пвемя... Племянницы и еще одной похищенной. И… «Предполагается»?

— Да, предполагается. В том смысле, что, конечно, мучить на тот момент еще _обвиняемого_ в совершении преступления Непростительным заклинанием — это явное дело о превышении, не говоря уже об убийстве. Но за этим событием все, _почти все_ по крайней мере, забыли о Сабрине Вернье, в будущем Соланж.

— По-моему «забыли» — это не то слово. Насколько я помню, про неё даже хотели книгу написать. Да и газетчики мимо такого события просто не смогли бы пройти, разве нет?

Вайс кивнул. Да, они и не прошли. Он до сих пор помнил ту девушку на фотографии из архивного «Бостонского вестника», что загнанно озиралась во вспышках магических фотоаппаратов. Её называли новой Кассандрой, но, кажется, никто из них не ожидал, насколько правым окажется. Ей прочили службу в отделе тайн бостонского департамента, но она предпочла небольшой магазинчик, тяжелые портьеры на окнах и пять надежных замков на дверях.

— Сабрина Вернье, уроженка Луизианы, потомок ведьм Нового Орлеана. В её семейном древе числится как минимум три знаменитых провидицы. Закончила Салемский институт с отличием, предполагалось, что рано или поздно станет новым преподавателем прорицания там же, — Джейсон понизил голос, спрятав рот за сжатой в кулак рукой. — И она предсказала похищение Кары Милн. Не заявляя в департамент, в личном порядке. Они… поддерживали связь с момента окончания института. Насколько я понял, их отношения были довольно теплыми, но Милн скептически относилась к предсказаниям. Торнвуд была первой, кто всерьез отнесся к её заявлению в департамент, когда Кара не вышла на связь на следующий день после их разговора.

— Пока все звучит не так уж плохо… Не беря в расчет похищение, конечно.

— В общем-то, благодаря протекции Торнвуд, Сабрина и приняла участие в деле. Даже более значительное, чем она сама хотела, я полагаю. Понимаешь, она не видела ничего, кроме самого момента похищения, и в сущности, это был краткий и не очень четкий сон. Достаточно, для того, чтобы напугать Сабрину так, чтобы она попыталась предупредить подругу. Недостаточно, чтобы существенно помочь следствию… По крайней мере, так считала Торнвуд.

— О, теперь я уже чувствую неприятный запашок.

Подавив в себе секундное желание бросить многозначительный взгляд на остатки хот-дога в её руке, Вайс продолжил:

— Протоколы их бесед… хотя, уместнее было бы назвать их допросами, уже достаточно неприятны. Торнвуд в жесткой форме требовала дополнительных предсказаний, больше конкретики, больше фактов. Лицо напавшего, его комплекцию, место нападения, характер похищения. С одной стороны, она была в отчаянии — похититель не требовал выкупа и вообще никак не пытался выйти на связь, хотя Милны были вполне обеспечены. Абернати, впрочем, тоже.

— А Сабрина не могла дать ей ничего из указанного, правильно?

Джейсон проводил взглядом девушку в сером платье на секунду задержавшуюся у витрины. Слишком взрослая, да и под описание одежды не подходит. Абернати интересовали совсем юные девушки, он начал с двадцати, но постепенно спускался все ниже и ниже — видимо, всякий раз осознавая, что идеальную жену нужно _растить_ с более раннего возраста.

— Именно. Когда спустя два месяца Жених похитил Кристину Уилберри, вторую жертву, чье похищение тоже предсказала Сабрина, Торнвуд перестала утруждать себя хотя бы рамками приличий. Видимо, она понимала, что раз тот снова вышел на охоту, судьба её племянницы становится все более определенной.

— И что произошло тогда?

— _Ничего хорошего._ Сабрина не смогла точно предказать время или место, поскольку в тот раз похищение произошло в женском туалете кафе "Прион". Он подстерег в нем Кристину Уилберри, оглушил её и вместе с нею аппарировал. Даже несмотря на то, что жертва краем глаза ухватила его отражение в зеркале, след никуда не вел — как потом выяснилось, Гордон использовал оборотное зелье. Поэтому, после второго фиаско Торнвуд уже в открытую обвиняла Сабрину в нежелании помогать следствию. Оказывала эмоциональное давление. Обвиняла в косвенной причастности к смерти Милн и всех последующих жертв. Не стеснялась ни в словах, ни, порою, в действиях.

— И все это сходило ей с рук, потому что?..

— Потому что Торнвуд числилась на хорошем счету, а департаменту был нужен скорейший результат — к тому моменту все уже зашло слишком далеко. Кроме того, большая часть консервативно настроенных членов департамента считала, что никто не будет настолько заинтересован в поимке Жениха, как она. Что, в общем-то, было правдой. Она почти не отдыхала и большую часть времени проводила либо в патрулях, либо в здании департамента. Что до Сабрины, то несмотря на то, что по материнской линии она была потомком знаменитого рода, её мать скончалась за год до событий, а её отец был не-магом. Фармацевт, французский иммигрант. Учти, закон Раппапорт был отменен не столь давно, а на момент зачатия Сабрины все еще действовал. Предполагалось, что её мать была беременна от неизвестного мага — когда с отменой закона правда вышла наружу, её восприняли… неоднозначно.

— Значит, из неё фактически выбили… предсказание? — Картер непроизвольно поежилась. — Такое вообще возможно?

Вайс сверился с часами. До появления жертвы, если он все высчитал правильно, оставалось буквально десять минут. А за несколько минут до начала событий, она должна проверить время где-то в наблюдаемой зоне.

— Ни я, ни сама Сабрина в этом не уверены. Она действительно предсказала, где и когда Гордон Абернати будет искать свою следующую жертву, причем с потрясающей точностью. А Торнвуд, благодаря этой информации, действительно удалось его поймать фактически с поличным. Но…

— Но?

— … Но даже после того, как все, казалось бы, закончилось, она продолжила видеть сны. Сходные с этим, — он скупым жестом обвел окружение. — Девушка, незнакомое место, похищение. Только похититель мертв уже лет сорок как. А спустя три года, когда ей мягко намекнули, что злоупотреблять благодарностью департамента все же не следует, Сабрина выяснила, что сны не прекращаются, если только она не сообщит о них… кому-нибудь из нас. Напротив, они становятся только хуже, длятся дольше и не отпускают её, пока она не…

— …Сообщит об этом в аврорат? — Картер с сомнением наклонила голову к плечу. — А она не пробовала… Я не знаю, обратиться к колдомедикам?

— И отдел тайн и госпиталь МакБрайта только разводят руками. Успокоительные не работают, развеивающие чары, сонные зелья и защитные талисманы тоже. Да и саму суть этой… травмы, если это она, никто объяснить не может.

Сэм невесело усмехнулась:

— Может быть она подсознательно наказывает вас, заставляя бегать по городу в поисках похищения, которого не было.

— Может быть у неё есть на это полное моральное право, — Вайс вновь сверился с часами. — И потом, если отмести в сторону вопросы морали, это неплохое подспорье для новичков. Аврорам нередко приходится работать с предсказателями. И все довольно безопасно, поскольку, в конечном счете, ничего особенного не происходит.

_Ничего не происходит._ Джейсон с беспокойством огляделся. Согласно предсказанию, уже через минуту неизвестная им пока девушка должна была проверить время и свернуть за кафетерий на Пайн-стрит, который стоял как раз через дорогу от них.

— Кто-то запаздывает. Какая погрешность у этих предсказаний обычно? Минута? Пять?

— Ни одной, — напряженно ответил Вайс, протягивая ей щербатый, потускневший драгот. — Держи, так мы сможем поддерживать связь в случае необходимости.

— Постараюсь не расплатиться им с кофейным автоматом, — Картер спрятала монету в нагрудном кармане жакета. — Если ей уже есть семнадцать, возможно она хотела аппарировать в том проулке. Видимо, куда-то торопилась. Может, нашла другое место, поближе?

Вайс отрицательно покачал головой и направился к кафе. Аппарировать ему не придется, но укромное место все же понадобится. Что-то в происходящем ему сильно не нравилось.

— Ожидай меня здесь, на случай, если она вдруг появится. Представься и сопроводи до точки назначения. Без самодеятельности. И утри нос, пожалуйста, он весь в кетчупе.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он пересек дорогу и нырнул в переулок за кафетерием. Пусто. Хорошее, удобное место без камер слежения и с низкой вероятностью появления случайных прохожих. Возможно, девочка использовала его не в первый раз. Сомнительно, конечно, учитывая сравнительную близость камина, но сейчас у него не было времени об этом думать. Достав палочку и крепко зажав её в зубах, он поднял перед глазами образ черного, лобастого ротвейлера, уже чувствуя, как все мышцы в его теле сводит короткой, мощной судорогой. Он сдавленно выдохнул, падая руками вперед…

… И шумно втянул носом воздух, поднимаясь на четырех лапах. Мир постепенно выцветал перед его глазами, теряя оттенки красного, взамен обретая всю глубину палитры серого. Лавина далеких звуков и запахов, в человеческом теле неразличимая, обрушилась на него, погребая под собой полностью и каждая её составляющая требовала, кричала, шептала, просила и умоляла обратить на неё внимание.

Трусцой он выбежал из переулка, остановился на пятачке перекрестка Пайн-стрит и Гаррисон-авеню, напряженно мотая лобастой головой из стороны в сторону.

В двадцати метрах слева и выше молодая течная сука царапалась в двери маленькой бетонной клетки своих хозяев, стремясь выбраться наружу. Этажом ниже кто-то полный не в ритм стучал босыми ногами по полу, танцуя под резкие голоса, доносящиеся из приемника.

_…Дай мне, дай мне, детка, я этого заслуживаю, дай мне…_

Комок оберточной бумаги от хот-дога в пяти шагах от него почти светился от резкого запаха специй, кетчупа и чего-то отдаленно напоминающего свинину. Несмотря на сытость, Вайс шумно сглотнул слюну, едва не выронив из зубов палочку. Затем, сам еще не до конца понимая, что именно привлекло его внимание, развернулся на месте и побежал — прочь от Пайн-стрит.

_Сиди спокойно, Картер, без самодеятельности, Картер, у тебя весь нос в кетчупе, Картер. Хорошая девочка! Уф. Может, ему и вправду лучше было бы собаку завести? Кстати о собаках…_

Он пронесся сквозь огромное облако смрада машинного масла, бензина и дрянной китайской еды. Выбегая из него, почти с облегчением уцепился за резкий оттенок человеческого пота, мужского, мускусного, отчего-то смешанного с дорогим женским парфюмом. Османтус, фиалка и что-то еще, что-то знакомое, но почти неразличимое в этом месиве запахов.

_…фундо!_

Одним резким рывком развернувшись на бегу, он устремился в сторону небольшого закоулка в полусотне метров от начала Пайн-стрит. Туда, откуда тянуло кислым запахом пота, сандалом, фиалкой и aqua bella — магическим заменителем спиртовой основы в духах волшебниц.

Подгоняя себя так, словно за ним гналась стая оборотней, он прыгнул вперед, отталкиваясь от земли всеми четырьмя лапами — к двум серым силуэтам, мужскому и женскому, что сплелись между собой то ли в драке, то ли в объятьи.

Он уже почти чуял скрип ношеной, твидовой ткани меж своих клыков, упругое сопротивление кожи и пульсирующие ручейки вен и артерий под ней, но, вопреки ожиданиям, зубы его с лязгом сомкнулись на воздухе. Перекатившись по земле уже человеком, Вайс диким взглядом огляделся по сторонам — понимая, что ему не хватило буквально доли секунды.

В ушах все еще стояло эхо оглушительного хлопка аппарирования. Прорычав себе под нос несколько грязных ругательств, он вытащил из кармана тусклый драгот и, чуть успокоившись, пробормотал в него:

— Картер, свяжись с авроратом. У нас есть сбывшееся предсказание.


End file.
